Factions
This page contains information about the factions present in Pyro. Demons / Darksiders (Red Team) *Led by the Demon Lord. At the current point in time this is Lord Conor Oragen. *The Demons reside in the Abandoned Warehouse to the east of the land, deep within the corruption, marked by Lord Oragen's fort. *To join the Demons, find one and speak with them. There may be a series of trials ahead of you. *Demons have a remarkably high pain threshold, allowing them to keep up incredibly harsh lifestyles, and limits beyond those of normal earthlings. They have quite a high level of physical strength (unless stated in your bio that your character is physically weak). *Demons also have a natural adaption to magic, which in return grants them the power to warp to the place your character knows as 'home' (Used as Magic Mirror IC). *Demons are covered in glowing marks/runes, which distinguish them from the rest of Pyro's population. These marks are most prominent on the arms and chest. Demons are naturally evil and malevolent by nature. They attack angels on sight, however, there have been demons known to take a neutral perspective. Such demons are often frowned upon. If a demon is witnessed killing one of their own kin, they will be exiled or killed, unless in self-defence. Angels / General's Platoon (Yellow Team) *Led by the Arch Angel. At the current point in time this is Arch Angel Giarc. *The Angels reside in the city of New Triton to the west of the land. *To join the Angels, find one and speak with them. There may be a series of trials ahead of you. *The Angels are soldiers of the King's Army that have been chosen by the Archangel Giarc, to become an angel. Soldiers who have been picked for this position are of very high military rank and are a small, yet brilliantly effective attack force. *Angels have a high resistance to pain, allowing them to take wounds that would normally kill or disable earthlings. They have large levels of physical strength that can match, and sometimes beat demons at hand to hand combat. *Angels have high agility and stamina levels, which allow them to move at fast speeds and grapple to anything while in battle (Used as Grappling Hook/Ivy Whip/Dual Hook IC). *Because of their high military rank, and dedication to the forces of justice, Angels are by far the most popular faction in Pyro. They are highly respected and loved by the earthling populations, while they are seen as military leaders by regular foot soldiers. Angels are naturally good and benevolent by nature. They attack demons on sight, however, there have been angels known to take a neutral perspective. Such angels are often frowned upon. If an angel is witnessed killing one of their own kin, they will be exiled or killed, unless in self defence. King's Army (Blue Team) *Due to the murder of the king, Arch Angel Giarc now leads this faction. *The Army resides within the city of New Triton to the west of the land. *To join the King's Army, find and speak with a soldier or Arch Angel Giarc. *The Army consists of tough, battle-tested soldiers who are ready to wage war against any and all evil that walks the land. They have no special tributes as such. *Members of the army includes fighters of all sorts. Mages, Swordsmen, Gunslingers and warriors of all kinds make up the army, making it a well-balanced and large army which outnumbers the demons and angels in Pyro. *As soldiers fighting for the land, The King's Army are popular in civilian areas, and are both appreciated and liked by the citizens of Pyro. Members of the King's Army are the defenders of New Triton and it's citizens. They will attack demons on sight, and anything else that poses a threat to the integrity of New Triton's law and it's citizens. A soldier will be exiled if they unjustly or unecessarily kill someone. Neutral (No team) *This becomes your faction if you are Exiled from another. **Exile is a sentence given to those who dare to kill another member of their own allegiance. *This is your faction if your character isn't alligned with the Angels, Demons or the King's Army. Neutral players have no allegiance to any faction. Appearance demonwiki.png|An average Demon angelwiki.jpg|An average Angel humanwiki.png|An average Human Category:Factions